Please Help Me, Sasuke
by Arisamkd
Summary: Naruto teringat perjanjiannya dengan sepupunya Karin. Mereka akan merayakan tahun baru bersama dengan kekasihnya. Tapi bagaimana Naruto menepatinya sedangkan dia tak mempunyai seorang kekasih? Happy new year. / Sasufemnaru/


**Help Me, Sasuke**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Gender switch, OOC, Typo(s),newbie, abal-abal, gaje

Don't Like, Don't read

Happy reading~

* * *

Pagi-pagi Minato sudah dibuat bingung oleh tingkah putri dia memberitahukan perihal sepupu Naruto yang ingin datang malam ini, Naruto langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Minato pikir Naruto ingin menelpon sepupunya, Minato melanjutkan acara membaca korannya yang tertunda.

Tut..tut

"Moshi-moshi."

"Karin!" Teriak Naruto saat telepon terjawab. "Aku tahu kau sebegitu rindunya denganku, tapi biasa saja. Kau bisa merusak telinga indahku."

"Idih, amit-amit," gerutu Naruto mendengar sepupunya yang narsis itu.

"Kau tak melupakan perjanjiannya, kan?"

"Iya." Mendengar suara lesu dari Naruto, Karin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan-jangan kau belum punya?"

"E-eh, tentu saja sudah. Dia tampan sekali, kau tau? Mungkin kau akan iri." Naruto menepuk bibirnya yang asal bicara.

"Oh, aku jadi penasaran." Naruto yakin Karin sedang menyeringai di seberang sana. "Kita bertemu di Konoha Disneyland pukul 19.00."

"Um."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa di taman." Setelah itu telepon dimatikan oleh Karin.

"Arrrrghhh... Bagaimana ini?"

 **Flashback**

Setelah acara ulang tahun Karin berakhir, Karin mengajak Naruto untuk menginap di rumahnya dan Naruto menyetujuinya tak mungkin dia kembali ke rumahnya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Secara jarak antara Kusa dengan Konoha tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

Sekarang mereka berada di kamar Karin. Rupanya mereka kesulitan untuk tidur, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol ringan.

"NE, Naru." Naruto menoleh ke arah Karin. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah diputuskan oleh pacarku. Ah, salah, mantan pacarku."

"Ha? Bukannya dia cinta mati denganmu?" Naruto kurang yakin, tapi itu kenyataannya.

"Dia dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya." Karin memeluk bantalnya dan menutupi wajahnya hingga hanya terlihat bagian mata ke atas. Naruto bersimpati dengan sepupunya. Karin sudah mulai mencintai mantan kekasihnya, tapi mantan kekasihnya malah memutuskannya. Naruto memeluk Karin dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Pasti kalau jodoh, kami juga akan bersama," kata Karin menghibur diri.

"Naru," Panggil Karin. "Apa?"

"Kau belum punya pacar, kan?" tanya Karin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ayo, kita berjanji. Kita akan merayakan tahun baru dengan melihat kembang api di Konoha dan membawa kekasih kita. Anggap saja ini seperti misi tingkat S."

Dalam tidurnya, Naruto sedikit menyesal dengan keputusannya meyetujui Karin. Dia tahu bagaimana kehidupan asmaranya. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang percintaan. Dia masih _single_ asli.

 **Flashback end**

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mengingat dirinya yang sampai ini belum memiliki seorang kekasih Naruto lemas. Apa dia harus meminta bantuan kepada temannya? Menurutnya teman dekatnya yang paling tampan adalah... Sasuke?

Naruto semakin merasa frustasi ketika dia tak bisa menemukan pilihan selain Sasuke. Sasuke itu sangat sulit dimintai bantuan, apalagi sampai menyita waktunya. Naruto mengambil ponselnya. Digerakkan jarinya di layar sentuh untuk membuka aplikasi chatting.

"TEME!"

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mendapat balasan.

[Hn.]

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Naruto menghapusnya. "Kau ada di rumah?"

[Hn.]

Naruto melesat keluar kamar. "Okaa-san, aku pergi ke rumah Sasuke!"

"Hati-hati Naruto! Jangan berlari!"

~oo00oo~

"Paman Kotetsu, buka gerbangnya!" teriak Naruto pada penjaga gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

"Iya, iya, Naruto."

Kotetsu heran kenapa Naruto terlihat buru-buru. Sebelum bisa ditanya, Naruto sudah berlari.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

Begitu pintu terbuka, Naruto mendapati Bibi Mikoto tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, Naru-chan, mencari Sasuke? Langsung masuk saja, dia di kamar."

"Ah, terima kasih, Ba-chan."

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn, masuk."

Dia pikir pelayannya karena tak ada suara apapun selain pintu terbuka. Sasuke terheran-heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang biasanya datang ke kamarnya dengan heboh, sekarang diam saja.

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang. Sasuke saat ini sedang bergelut dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Mau libur atau tidak, sahabatnya tak pernah tidak belajar. Naruto jadi semakin tidak yakin Sasuke bisa membantunya.

"Ne, teme." Kata Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Hn." Sasuke masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Ano.."

Sasuke memutar kursinya agar bisa menghadap Naruto. Naruto yang ditatap Sasuke menjadi gugup.

"Apa, dobe?"tanya Sasuke saat Naruto belum juga bicara.

"Suke, bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu?" Saat ekspresi Sasuke sedikit berubah, Naruto dengan cepat menjelaskan. "Hanya malam ini saja, please?"

Sasuke menghela napas saat Naruto mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Naruto biasanya akan memaksanya, namun dia pertanyakan hal ini.

"Suke, jadilah pacarku untuk malam ini."

"A-a.. aku bisa menjelaskan hal ini." tambahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menjelaskan detail kejadiannya. Naruto jadi gugup karena Sasuke tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena gugup.

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Hontou?" tanya Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"Hn."

Sasuke harus menahan keterkejutannya saat Naruto memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Arigatou, teme. Aku menyayangimu,"kata Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tentunya tidak gratis, Dobe." Langsung saja Naruto melepas pelukannya.

' _Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi, Teme!'_

"Kau ingin apa? Jangan meminta yang mahal-mahal."

"Hn, akan aku pikirkan."

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai senang. Benar-benar Uchiha.

~oo00oo~

"Teme, kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku?" protes Naruto.

"Aku hanya menjadi kekasih yang baik, Naru-chan."

"Naruto!"

Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menuju ke tempat gadis itu

"Wah, jadi ini kekasihmu, Naruto," kata Karin sambil memandangi Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. "Dia tampan."

"Oi, oi, kenapa di sini jadi panas sekali."

Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut putih di belakang Karin. Karin memeluk lengan pemuda itu.

"Ini kekasihku."

"Hai, namaku Hozuki Suigetsu," ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini k-kekasihku Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto dan Sasuke menjabat tangan Suigetsu.

"Hai, Sasuke! Aku Karin, sepupu Naruto."

Karin menjulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke untuk berjabat tangan, tapi Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi Karin.

"Wah, kekasihmu ini dingin sekali, ya?"

"Yah, dia memang seperti itu."

"Dia dingin. Kalian seperti bukan sepasang kekasih."

Ucapan Karin langsung mengena ke hatinya. "Dia punya caranya sendiri, kok. Dia ini sebenarnya pria yang romantis, ya kan Sasuke?"

"Hn. Ayo pergi."

Sasuke menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Naruto menatap tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke.

' _Tangannya besar dan hangat.'_ Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Wah, sudah ramai sekali," kata Karin saat melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang. "Kita harus mencari tempat yang strategis."

Akhirnya mereka memilih tempat yang sepi dan lebih tinggi. Mereka duduk di atas rerumputan di tanah lapang itu.

"Katanya kembang api akan dinyalakan tepat pukul 12 malam. Ini sudah 23.58, kurasa kembang apinya akan dinyalakan sebentar lagi," kata Suigetsu.

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian kembang api dinyalakan. Suaranya membuat Naruto berdebar. Warna-warni kembang api membuat Naruto terkagum. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang memandangi kembang api dengan ekspresi datar. Naruto terkekeh geli saat melihatnya.

' _Dasar muka tembok.'_

Naruto menatap tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum. Walau Hanya dengan ini Naruto merasa senang, dia tak ingin berharap lebih jauh.

"Karin, Ba-"

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Karin dan Suigetsu berciuman. Naruto memerah saat tak sengaja melihatnya. Sasuke tentu mengetahuinya. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat respon Naruto melihat orang yang sedang berciuman.

~oo00oo~

Naruto menghela napas lega saat semuanya selesai. Karin dan Suigetsu sudah pamit dan pergi entah kemana. Rasanya Naruto ingin segera bertemu dengan kasurnya.

"Teme, terima kasih sudah membantuku. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan sepupuku jika.."

Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hehe, pokoknya terima kasih, Teme."

"Tidak gratis, dobe."

"Iya-iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa keinginanmu di tahun 2017?"

"Hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan..."

Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka dan menghadap Naruto.

"Dan?" beo Naruto.

"Menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihku."

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat bibirnya bertumbukan dengan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto agar mendekat. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke melumat lembut bibir peach Naruto dan mendorong kepala kuning Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Wajah Naruto merah padam saat Sasuke melepas tautan bibir mereka. Naruto menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu. Dia tak bisa menatap langsung mata Sasuke.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan."

"Apa tak boleh jika aku mencium kekasihku?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak gratis, kan? Kau harus menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke."

"Heh?!"

 **Omake**

"Teme, bagaimana kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto tentu saja bertanya-tanya, tidak mungkin bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukainya, kan?

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya tidak-"

Cup

"Yak, kenapa kau sering sekali menciumku?"

"Cerewet. Bibirmu itu seperti mengundangku membungkamnya dengan bibirku."

"Mesum!"

 **The End**


End file.
